According to the prior art, a number of devices are used for firearms training. Some known devices depend upon the use of lasers and laser detecting targets to provide feedback to shooters. However, the laser based systems are unreliable and cannot distinguish between life firing or dry firing of the firearm.
Some known device incorporate the use of a single accelerometer to provide feedback to the shooter. However, due to limitations in the operating bandwidth, the single accelerometer training devices provide very limited information to the user about the condition of the firearm and/or the user's shooting technique. For example, the known single accelerometer training devices are not sensitive enough to register small vibrations such as target rifle triggers while being able to register high-G vibrations such as full pistol recoil.
In view of the above, a need exists for an improved device and method for sensing motion of a firearm and/or other devices.
In the following description, like reference numbers are used to identify like elements. Furthermore, the drawings are intended to illustrate major features of exemplary embodiments in a diagrammatic manner. The drawings are not intended to depict every feature of every implementation nor relative dimensions of the depicted elements, and are not drawn to scale.